


Notorious Couple'a Cats

by harlequinxvampire



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Other, Protectiveness, Villain Macavity (Cats), jerrie and teazer are twins, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinxvampire/pseuds/harlequinxvampire
Summary: My Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer origin story. Basically this would take place before the show showing their heists, how they ened up with Macavity and more.
Relationships: Macavity/Mungojerrie (Cats), Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer (Cats)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Notorious Couple'a Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, but I'm trying to lay down the ground work lol

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were currently walking around Kensington Square, hauling bags of stolen treasures from their latest caper. Various items jingled in their burlap sacks, as they skipped merrily away. They started to head down a darkened alley way to go through their newest possesions.

"That was a good one!" Teazer giggled loudly.

"Shhhhhhh!" Jerrie cut in, holding a finger to his lips. "You want 'em to catch us?"

Teazer stuck her tounge out. "Oh, please! What are the humans gonna do? Take us to jail?"

"No, but they might take their stuff back!" Jerrie pointed out. "And quiet down, will ya? Your voice is ringing through my head..."

Teazer scoffed, rather offended. "It's the same voice as yours!" she reminded him, with her shrill cockney accent.

"No, mine's much more refined." he replied, holding his head high, with a hand to his chest, while closing his eyes. 

Teazer rolled her eyes, then smiled. "Anyway, whatcha' get?"

Jerrie gave a mishcheivious grin back, opening his stash. He shuffled through naming things off. "Silverware, plates, ohhh a vase! And some food."

"I took some jewelry!" Teazer beamed. "And makeup!" 

"Oh wait!" Jerrie shouted. He reached deep in his bag, pulling out strands tangled pearls. They glistened in the moonlight, as Teazers' eyes widened. "For you, my dear sist'ah!"

Teazer gave a loud gasp, and bounced up and down. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

Jerrie leaned foward, fastening the set around the calico queens' neck. "There."

"I love them!" Teazer squealed. "Thank you, Jerrie!" She held the pearls and looked down at them. Woolworth, she noted. Woolworth pearls around her neck. A neck where a collar was supposed to be. It kind of looked like a collar. Oh, who was she kidding? She looked like a child who had raided their mothers' closet to play dress up. The lipstick she applied eariler didn't help either. 

"Well I needed to pay you back for the crop-" Jerrie started, then noticed Teazers' sad expression. "What's wrong? If you don't like 'em, you can say so-"

"No, no I love them. Really." She insisted. "It's just that it-it reminded me of a collar. 'at's all..."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Teaz." Jerrie aplogized. "Look, we'll find a place to crash. I promise."

"That's the problem, Jerrie!" Teazer shouted. "Crash! As in temporary! It's been Everlasting knows how long since we've been lost, and we STILL can't find the junkyard!" 

"We'll find it-" Jerrie tried, before being cut off. 

"We suck at finding things!" Teazer cried. "Homes, our home, food-" 

Jerrie pulled a chicken leg out of his bag, and handed it to her. She blinked at it, before tearing into it. 

"Told you I took food..." He said whipping out a drumstick for himself, and began to eat. With his other hand he took out a small map. He spread it across his lap, as Teazer scoffed down her dinner, holder herself in a ball due to the cold. 

Teazer looked at Jerrie, who started intensely at his map. It had numerous clawmarks over certain locations as if Jerrie had crossed them out.

"You can read all that?" Teazer asked, suprised.

"Some of it, but not really." Jerrie replied.

"So what's it for?" She asked, confused.

"Finding places. Where I put an "x" is everywhere we've been." Jerrie explained. "I have it so we can find 'ouses."

"To stay?" Teazer perked up.

"And to rob." Jerrie added.

Teazer was silently eating as Jerrie continued so look at the map. 

"Any trains nearby?" she asked quietly. 

"There's one, but it's not dads'." Jerrie answered sadly. "Not going anywhere he would be either." 

Teazer frowned. Usually when there was a train around their father, Skimbleshanks, could be found on it as the official railway cat. Teazer didn't even care about having a human family if that meant they could be home in junkyard. Sure, their dad wouldn't be around too often because of work, but at least their mother, Jennyanydots, would be there. Teazer would even help take care of the mice if it just meant being around her family. She sighed, remembering the games her and Jerrie would play as kittens. They had friends, a family, a home, but now all of that was gone.

"Teaz?" Jerrie asked looking up, noticing the silence. "You alright?"

"What's wrong with us?" She asked sadly. "I mean how come no one wants us?"

"Hey, Mum and Dad want us and I bet the rest of the tribe-" Jerrie explained, but Teazer kept talking.

"Like are we really that much trouble?" Teazer continued. "We get thrown outta every home we go to. I don't wanna keep roaming around forever, Jerrie."

"We won't, we'll find a home, alright?" Jerrie comforted. "Real soon." Jerrie stood, getting their things together. "Just a block away, there's a mansion, we'll try there."

"A m-mansion?" Teazer repeated, as Jerrie helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, and that means lots of fancy food, lots of gold, lots of jewelry, and my favorite, fancy bedding and blankets." Jerrie nodded along. "Specifically, the Egyptian cotton and the silk kind."

"Oh, those are really soft!" Teazer agreed.

Jerrie slung his and Teazers' bags over his shoulder, and lead the way to their newest center of operation. For now, of course. They eventually came to a big white and black mansion. It was huge, being kept up by marble pillars, and the twosome began to circle around the house, looking for an entry point.

"Bingo." Teazer grinned pointing to a window on the second story left ajar.

"Atta girl, Teazer!" Jerrie exclaimed, as he stood on Teazers' shoulders. She helped him get up on the scaffolding, then he pulled her up with him.

They both helped each other up the walls and roof, making sure the other didn't slip. A loud crash of thunder boomed through the sky, making the two jump.

" 'ome on!" Jerrie lifting the cracked window higher. "Get in!"

Teazer slipped through, soon helping her brother in. They both panted, out of breath, just happy that the rain came down after they got in safely. Jerrie hid their bags, the sat next to his sister, who groomed herself on the floor.

"Well, what do you think?" Jerrie asked.

"Not bad." Teazer nodded. "Let's see how the people are."

"Come on, who could kick out two lost 'lil kitty cats, who just wanted to find shelter during a storm?" Jerrie said mockingly.

Teazer stretched out. "Yeah, I suppose they'll keep us for a little bit."

"And Teazer," Jerrie spoke up. "You're not a problem. It's the humans who have problems, it has nothin' to do with you."

Teazer smiled. "You are a problem." She shook her head playfully. "No one seems to like you."

"I know! It's great, innit?" He beamed rolling over on his back. Jerrie took great pride in being a nuisance, the fact he was so troublesome, humans would throw him out. And where he went, Teazer followed.

Teazer laughed as Jerrie tried grooming himself, scratching his ear and back. Teazer curled into herself trying to warm up. 

"I'm freezing!" Teazer shivered. 

"I'm sweating my ass off!" Jerrie exclaimed, throwing a piece of clothing over Teazers' head. 

Teazer pulled off her head, seeing it was Jerries' crop top. She had found it in a house they used to stay in, and gifted it to him because it was almost identical to his own markings. She pulled it over herself, taking comfort in some sort of wrap. Those and the socks their mom made them when they were younger, and now fit like a glove. At the time they were too big, but the two grew into them perfectly.

"Thanks." Teazer smiled. "So we'll stay here for now?"

Jerrie nodded. "We'll be fine here."

She yawned, as she leaned on top of him, sprawling out her body. Jerrie realized this was how they'd be sleeping, so he adjusted himself to get more comfortable. Teazer smiled down at her brother only to find out his eyes were closed. Figures, he must've been exhausted. He had found them a temporary home and all, and that was hard work. She glanced over at where Jerrie hid their bags, and very carefully got up and took a peak at his map. They really had traveled all over London. How many junkyards could be left? She saw notes at the bottom Jerrie has written, in what looked like actual ink. Notes regarding the different locations they'd been to, were spread across the maps boarder. She couldn't read too much, only picking up on certain words like "smell", "close", "road", "street", and the names of other cities they stayed in. There was one not in particular that caught Teazers' eye. Again, she couldn't read it fully but understood two words: "Teazer" and "home". She looked over at Jerrie, thinking about what he could've wrote. She looked back at the message and found a doodle of a train nearby that had been "x"-ed out with Jerries' claws. He had thought about them hitching a ride home on dad's train. She smiled sweetly, putting it away, and layed back on top of her brother. Teazer honestly didn't know what she'd do without him. They'd been together their whole lives. You could never see one without the other.

"Thanks Jerrie..." she quietly mumbled, to no one, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and thoughts are always appreciated!!💕💖💕


End file.
